


Dragon Age: Dark Age

by Autumn_Valentine1995



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Valentine1995/pseuds/Autumn_Valentine1995
Summary: The child of Cullen Rutherford and the Herold of Andraste had the destiny to unite the entire realm of Thedas. But as word spreads of what she is to accomplish, a new and old enemy appears to fight over to see where the balance will lead the fate of Thedas.
Relationships: Alyndra Rutherford/ Duncan Therin, Cole/Maryden Halewell, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since the Inquisition was dissolved and there still had been no sign of Solas or the missing elves from many of the Alianeges. Not even Leliana knows where they might have disappeared to. Without any leads as to any unrest with the Elven community Cullen Rutherford and his Bride, Evelyn Trevelyn returned to Skyhold after being away for a year visiting Cullen's family. 

Even though the Inquisition was dissolved It was home to many that were in the ranks of the army. It even became for a hand full of Evelyn's companions. Sera stuck around still running with the Red Jenny group. In fact,she was declared Red Jenny since she was the one that they seemed to report to after she joined the Inquisition. Then there was Iron Bull who found solace in the stone walls of the Inquisition. Evelyn had become family to him and she was alright with him staying. The chargers stayed too of course knowing that there was still work to be done from the days of the Inquisition. Lastly, here was Cole. Once he became more human he was able to fall in love Maryden as well as become like a little brother to Evelyn. He would always be there for her when she could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

When Cullen and Evelyn were finally settling in there were summoned by King Alistair and the Warden Queen. There was no context to the summons other than to talk about the future of Sjyhold. This summons was almost too ominous and did not bode well for all who lived in Skyhold/ They made their way to Denerim where King Alistair himself greeted the Rutherfords. 

"I am pleased that you were able to make it here. We have been eagerly awaiting your presence. If you could please follow me the Landsmeet is ready to start.

Cullen and Evelyn looked at each other confused as they were not informed that they were to be apart of a Lnadsmeet. They were only called when something big was happening.

As they made their way into the throne room, they could see that every house had gathered that was of any importance. King Alistair made his way to his throne where the Warden Queen was already waiting. A familiar face was seen standing next to the king's throne and it was Arl Teagan, Arl of Redcliff and advisor to the throne. Tegan was the one that pushed for the dissolve of the Inquisition. To see him here only meant trouble as there were still a great number of soldiers at Skyhold. 

" I hear that congratulations are in order. You two were married in the Winter Palace were you not?" Arl Tegan asked.

"Yes my lord, we were in secret and had only told those recently of our union," Evelyn replied to Arl Tegan.

"Now as it stands Ms. Evelyn of house Trevelyn it would be wise to say that, that makes Commander Cullen here of Noble blood is that correct?" Asked King Alistair'

"Yes, hat does your highness."

"Good now before I get into it we have summoned you here to discuss what is to become of Skyhold now that the Inquisition has officially been dispanded. We will never forget your courage and your sacrifice for saving all of Thedas. Skyhold has become a home to you and Landsmeet has decided that for your heroic efforts we grant you the lands of Skyhold and that surrounding it. We name you Tyren and Teyrness of Skyhold." King Alistair proclaimed.

The throne room burst into applause and cheers. Both Cullen and Evelyn looked at each other and could not believe what they were hearing. 

"You are now both Fereldans and have the responsibility of maintaining the laws and customs in which have been placed in keeping order. Today we celebrate with a feast in your honor." The warden Queen said as the cheers began to fade.

The feast was amazing and just as soon as it started it was over. Cullen and Evelyn stayed for about a week before they made their way back to Skyhold. Their land and the land of their heirs. 

" Cullen there has been something that I have been meaning to tell you but with all the excitement I haven't found the right time to talk with you."

"You have your serious face on so this must be important." Cullen teased. 

"Cullen, I'm pregnant".


	2. 2

Long had been the months that had passed as Cullen and Evelyn awaited their little one. Josephine hearing the news that the Commander and the Inquisitor were expecting their first child she had to help plan the name day celebration and the handling of any betrothals that came their way. With a new Teyrn placed in Fereldan, there would be many families that would want to match their child in order to gain power or status. To be married to the child of the Harold of Andraste whether it is a boy or a girl was something that anyone would wish to brag about in their family. 

As the days grew closer to the arrival of the new baby, many came in the hopes that they could at least greet their new lord or lady as well as pay respects to the new Teyrn and his wife as there had not been a proper ceremony since Cullen and Evelyn had become the higher nobility of Fereldan. Evelyn had been very sick throughout her pregnancy and many feared for her life and the life of their unborn child. So it was directed by many healers that she remain in bed and or not doing anything too strenuous in order to keep her and the baby safe. Cullen was left to deal with nobles, land squabbles, and anything else that would be required of Evelyn as she was the only one that had experience in the matter. Cullen loathed each and every day as he had to listen to the pettiness of many. He knew he was not cut out for this but if it meant Evelyn and his child would live then he had no issue with it. Or rather he was less inclined to get up and leave in the middle of the meeting. 

It was a bright morning on the morning of 9:48 Dragon and Cullen has already had his fill for the day of politics when Vivienne comes down from Evelyn's chambers and whispers in his ear,

"It's time." 

Cullens eyes open wide as he nods to the guards and at Josephine to clear the throne room. 

"I must take my leave as a very important matter needs my attention." As he stands up and bows out.

He nods one last time at Josephine to take over and without seeming to be in too much of a hurry he heads up to Evelyn's chambers. 

As he makes his way up the stairs he hears the words "Push, push!" As he heard this along with the moans and cries of his wife, he froze.

He didn't know if he wanted to go into the room. How can he see her in that much pain? He had almost lost her twice in the span of three years, what if he loses her today?

" I need Cullen, where is he?" She asked as she pushed through the pain. 

" He should be on his way, my lady." 

With that, he knew needed to be by her side. He flung the door open and ran to her side and grabbed her hand. 

"It's alright I am here now." He said as he moved her now long hair out of her face.

Hours passed and Evelyn was barely making any progress. She was exhausted and it was begging to look grim. Evelyn was growing pale and even the healers knew that the baby was not going to hold on much longer. Cullen dropped his head and prayed to Andraste and the maker for help.

" Maker please, don't let it end like this. I have been faithful, I have fought for so long in your name. Please if I could ask for one thing, it would be to save my wife and my child, please." 

Then a light caught his attention. HE looks up in a swift motion and what he saw looked almost like the bright silhouette of a woman. Just as fast as it appeared if flashed towards Cullen and Evelyn. He closed his eyes and held his arm up to shield his eyes from the bright light. When he opens them the light is gone and Evelyn begins to scream in pain. The healer quickly lifts the blanket over her and looks stunned. 

" Listen the baby's head is halfway out. I need you to push hard my lady, push like your life depends on it."

Evelyn nods her head, es, understanding what she needs to do. With the next contraction, she pushes with all her might lifting half her body up to help. Then she falls back onto the bed. A moment of silence that seemed to last far too long, when finally a baby's cries filled the room. Cullen let out a breath not realizing that he had been holding.

" It's a girl!" The healer exclaims as she wipes off the girl and hands her to Evelyn. 

" Thank the Maker, she's alright, you are alright." Exclaimed Cullen as he kisses Evelyn's head.

" Would you like to hold her Cullen?" Evelyn asks as she holds their daughter up to him.

He reaches out to his daughter and then pulls back. " I have never held a baby before.

" It's alright, I will help you."

Cullen gives Eveyln an unsure look. She slightly nudges him to hold their daughter when he finally takes the little girl slowly into his arms. 

"Mind her head," Evelyn says. 

Cullen looks down at his daughter and everything in the world seemed to stop. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so small and fragile yes it took so much for her to come into this world. The Maker and Andraste and answered his prayers. He began to sway her back and forth smiling as she seemed to sleep. 

" What should we name her?" Asks Cullen?

" Well I was thinking Alyndra." " That is a beautiful name. What is it from?" " It was my grandmother's name."


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen paced back and forth as he waited for Evelyn to be ready and bring Alyndra to the throne room. It was her name day and all nobles from far and wide made it to Alyndra's name day. Josephine planned it all out to make sure that it would go smoothly. If Cullen knew anything, this was only going to end in disaster. 

Finally, he sees Evelyn exiting the door to their chambers. "She looks so beautiful," he thought to himself. She wore a beautiful royal blue dress that was long-sleeved with a velvet touch. A light blue sash with a gold broch hung around her waist, and a gold circlet crown wrapped her beautiful chocolate brown hair. It was still hard for Cullen to get used to the fact the Evelyn wears more dresses than she does her Outerwear she wore during the age of the Inquisition.

The assembly gathered as they saw Evelyn approach her throne. She laid Alyndra down in the wood and gold crib that was placed between her and Cullen. Despite all the voices and the noise, she slept peacefully. 

"Everyone, if could please gather so that we may commence the name day ceremony. "

Everyone became quiet as Josephine bowed and gestured to Cullen and Evelyn. They stood to address the assembly hand in hand. 

" On this day the Maker and Andraste have smiled and blessed us with a beautiful baby girl." Evelyn says beeming with happines.

" On this name day we ask that each of you pay your loyalties to the new lady of the Rutherford house hold. Today we would like to introduce to you Lady Alyndra Rutherford, Heiress to the land of Skyhold."

Everyone cheered and appluded as Cullen picked up his daughter from the crib and held her gently in the air so that all can see her.

Cullen laid Alyndra back down into her crib as many began to form a small line to give their gifts and blessings to the new Lady. Many of the noble families offered their first born heirs to be Alyndras betrothed, many gave gols, land or expensive gifts that only a true noble could afford. Many of the lower class citizens gave them food, animals, and anything that they could spare. 

Then the King of Fereldan made his way to meet Alyndra along with the Queen and their son and only heir Prince Duncan. The prince would not have been born had it not been for the help of a group of Grey Warden mages wanted to give a gift to the new King and his Queen. One of the mages sacrificed their life so that the Warden Queen could concieve a child. UNfortunetly for the King and Queen they did not have a chioce in the matter as they had performed the ritual before they were to face Alistair and his Queen. For the mages they were given thier lives but were sentenced to fight in the Deep Roads to pay for thier crimes as Blood Magic was still outlawed despite Mages gaining the freedom the had always wanted. 

Duncan approched the baby girl and smiled at her as he saw that she was first smiling at him. Her big blue eyes were locked on to Duncan and he began to make faces at her so that she would continue to smile and laugh. 

"Our congratulations on your daughters name day. You are welcome to come to Denerim should you require anything and know that our doors are always open to you and your family."

" Thank you your Majesties, we are deeply honored for your consideration."

They bow to the King and Queen as they head back into the crowd to mingle with their people. 

They went on when out of no where a dark black smoke begane to fill the floor of the throne room. Everyone became quiet and watched as a woman dressed on a black dress laiden with silver. She was tall and pale as the moon, eyes black like the night sky and red lips the color of blood. 

" How quaint, a little brat gets more respect then that of a Goddess." she said with an evil grin.

Culle drew his sword and stands on front of Evelyn as she grabs Alyndra to protect her. Many of the soldiers surround the mysterious woman and Alistair goes to Cullen too help him with his family. 

" Who are you! What do you want?" Cullen yells at the woman.

"You really have no idea who I am do you? My name is Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt and it was my instruction to find both the King and the Lion." 

" There is no way you are Andruil, all the Elven Gods were locked away in the vail that seperates us and the Fade." Said Evleyn as craddled her daughter.

" Yes that wa true but Fen'Harel has freed some of us. We are hear to make sure that there will be no resistence in tearing down the veil and here we will find the key to release my family." 

Just as she had finishedher sentance a wave of showdows that looked like people making their way through the crowd killing many of the nobles. The soldiers charged Andruil trying to land blows and kill her. They tried to fight hard to protect their Lord and Land but one by one they fell till one a couple were left and they went to protect their Lord and Lady. 

Andruil made her way through the crowd of scared people trying to make their way out of the keep. She did not care for the young people she only cared for Cullen and Alistair as they were her biggest game she was commanded to kill. Cullen and Alirstair fought the shadow people to protect Evelyn and Alyndra as there was no where they could escape. Andruil disappated into nothing and then appeared behind Evelyn. 

Evelyn quickly turned around and she did was greeted with the end of a blade, As Evelyn fell to the ground, Andruil took Alyndra into her arms as Alyndra began to scream and cry. Cullen turned quickly to see his wife fallen and his daughter along with Andruil were gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

The years following the Harold of Andrastes death grew long and dark. All the lands that once belonged to Fereldan were now occupied by the elves and humans were now the slaves, for those who survived the purge. All the Elves were lead by Fen'Herel also know as Solas. He carried with him an ancient elven staff made of bone and raw lyrium. He used the staff along with thousands of mages across all of Thedas to power up his staff so that he may tear down the veil that separated the Fade from the waking world. 

The first to fall was Orlais with the Death of Gaspard and Celene. Briala was killed in the chaos as she gave her life trying to save the woman she loved, Celene. Then Fereldan fell to Solas and soon to follow was Tevinter and the Free Marches. As the veil tore, all of the worlds were consumed by spirits both good and bad. Many cities were destroyed in the chaos and many humans were enslaved by the elves. They were treated as the elves had been treated for so long. Magic was free and had gone unchecked as templars were the hunted now. 

Many of the Elven gods took over the thrones that the humans had. Andruil, in particular, took over Skyhold and of the lands that it once held. After she had killed Evelyn she took Alyndra as her own daughter. She grew up isolated from the world and was trained to be Andruil's personal assassin. Andruil had renamed her Aneirin so that she had no connection to the humans that once inhabited the world. With blood magic, Andruil changed the look of Alyndra. Her hair was changed to a pitch black color, her eyes changed to a very dark brown, and her ears were enlongated to look like that of an elf. Many great lengths were taken in order to cover Alyndra's identity. 

Alyndra was rasied to be Andruils master hunter, others saw her as Andruils personal assassin. It was her job to find and hunt down anyone that opposed the Elven Gods that have taken the rule of the Thedas. 

No would dare question the word of the Elven Gods as the were afraid of Aneirin the Blade of Andruil. However no one knew who Aneirin really was, they didnt know where she came from or her story as none were close to Andruil. There was only ever one person that knew anything about Aneirin was her Nan.

On a misty morning it was announced that on the follong eve people of the land were to gather for a special celebration for Aneirin. It was Aneirins 20th name day and all were to attend. This was unheard of as Andruil had never celebrated a name day for anyone. Many were very suspicious as to why these celebrations were being held. As for Alyndra it was her duty to attend no matrter haw she felt about it. 

Alyndra stood looking out her window out to see many people coming in the gates to Skyhold. It had been namy years since there was a crowd at Skyhold. She felt cold and isolate as she watched every elf from all over the province pour in. 

Nan knocked on the door but there was no answer. She cracked open the door and peeked through to see Alyndra staring out the window. She let her self in and laid fresh garments on the bed. She stood there in silence waiting hoping that Alyndra would notice her presence. After a minute or so of the deafening silence Nan cleared here throat.

" Oh, I am sorry Nan I didnt hear enter." Alyndra said startled to see Nan standing at the foot of her bed. 

"My lady I've brought your uniform as well as a your sharpened blades that you ask for."

Alyndra moved over to the bed and looked that ensamble that was brought to her. It was a black and gray skin tight suit with buckles to hold blades strewn through out it. Alyndra browsed over what she was given and made sure that everything was in order. 

"Nan, I am not sure that I want to do this. Everyone knows who I am and what I do. I am sure that the last place that many of theses people want to be is at a murders name day celebration." 

"Hush child, you are not a murder. Your mother is as she is the one that orders you around." 

"That does not make this any easier. I am hoping that we can get through this fast."

"It will certinally be a day to remember. Here I wanted to give you a name day present that I have been working on for many years."

Nan held out a bottle that was small and round with a blue liquid inside. Alyndra took it from Nan and examined it closely.

"What is this meant to be?"

"It is meant to reverse anything that it comes into contact with. It can even bend time if one has the will to do so."

"Thank you I will make sure to save it for the right moment."

Alyndra was dressed and made her way down to the throne room where she stood next to her mother Andruil. There she waited as the Andruil made the announcment for the ceremony to take place. 

*********

Outside of Skyhold there was a samll band of men that were lead by Cullen, leader to the new resistance against the elven gods. They had been planning and attack on Skyhold for the past few years. Strategy wise Andruil held the ultimate weapon, on the other hand he wanted revenge on the elf that killed his wife and daughter. When it was announced that there was to be a name celebration for the Aneirin Blade of Andruil, it was too good of an opertunity to pass up. 

Cullen had grabbed enough men to take on Andruil and to hopfully subdue or kill Aneirin. Either way he wanted them out of the picture as it was going to bring them that much closer to finding a way to close the veil as well as bringing down Solas. 

As the the festivities were announced to start Cullen and his men maid their way into Skyhold. They made there way through the kitchens and up the stairs to where the throne room was. Cullen could hear the music playing within the hall but there was very little in the way of conversation. This was expected as much since everyone was there because they feared what would happen if they didnt come.

Cullen put his men into place. He placed two mages at the top where Lady Vivvine used to be. There they were to take out as many of the guards as they could. The other men were ordere to get everyone out as Cullen was gong to take on Aneirin. 


	5. Chapter 5

There was something that was going on that her mother was not telling her. Alyndra had trained long enough to notice when there was unwelcomed guests. She did not cause a scene nor did she mention that there was anyone there for she did not want to cause a disturbance to let the intruder know that she was on to them. 

"Mother, there are some intruders, should I eliminate them for you?" She said as she leaned down whispering into her mothers ear. 

"No, what I want you to do is go into the crowd and wait. I have a plan."

Alyndra looked at her mother in confusion.

"Did you really think that I through this party without some sort of gain?"

Alyndra knew that there was no way that her mother was going to give her a party even after all this time. She walked out into the crowd and waited for the first strike. However there were so many people that it was hard to keep track of anything. As soon as she was in the crowd she was bumped into by a man in what looked like a farmer. Well worn with a ton of mud stains. There was also hay attached to the bottom of his legs. He must have been in one of the near farms. As walked past him she began to feel off. The feeling was almost as if she was walking through water. As she staggered just a bit she heard a man from somewhere in the crowd shout "Now!" 

She perked up a little and saw a dozen men rushing her. Those that were not involved with the assault screamed and ran. These men wore the symbol of the old inquisition but with a lion encompassing the symbol. She knew that this was the rebellion that sought to end the rule of the elven gods and bring back the days of the chantry and to reclose the veil. She killed the first few that tried to get her and then she began to feel her reflexes slow. She knew that she had been spiked with some sort of potion. As she looked up fond the next attacker she saw that there was no one there sitting in on the throne. 

Alyndra felt her heart drop as she knew that her mother ran from the fight and left her there to fight. That little piece of distraction was all the soldiers needed in order to take her down. Tackled her, took her weapons and held her down. She looked up and saw a man in a lion mask loom over her then, everything went black. 

*******

Sometime later she woke up in a strange place. It was all blurry at first and then she could tell that she was in a tent somewhere out in what was once the Hinterlands. It was not much of a forest now since the fade and the waking world were not considered one with the veil being torn down. She tried to move her arms but they were tied above her head on a post. She struggled to get free but still lacked the strength to even hold herself up. She looked around to take in her surroundings. A desk was opposite of the entrance of the tent. It was made of a tree trunk with a flattened area with papers strewn about. Next to the desk was a bed roll and a chest and the foot of it. There was also a painting of a woman that was behind that desk. It looked as though it belonged in a castle or some nobles home. Yet there was something familiar about the woman in the painting. Her bright blue eyes reminded her of someone but could not think of who.

As she thought on it she heard someone enter the tent. She did not turn around, in fact, she waited until they were in front of her so that she may try and escape this place. she held down her head as if she were still sleeping and as she saw someone around the corner she kicked her legs up and around the neck of a young man. He grunted in pain as he fought to breath. Alyndra could feel her strength once again begin to fade. The man must of felt it too as he was able to get out, pull out a beautiful decorative knife and hold it to her throat. The looked at each other with furry but before the man could slit her throat an older man with blonde curly hair combed back came in and told the man to stand down.

"She tried to kill me sir!"

"Well just be happy that she was unable to and the potion that Dorian spiked her with worked."

The younger man put the blade away and walked over next to the older mans desk. This was the first time that she was able to actually look at the younger man. He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He looked very familiar too buy could not place where she had seen him before. As for the older man there was something about him that made her heart almost cry. He wore a armor that was wrapped in a red brown and gold cloth with some type of rur around his neck and arms. She didnt have to wait long to know who they were.

" My name is Commander Cullen of the resistance and this here is Duncan, My Lieutenant, and you are Aneirin the blade of Andruil." Cullen said as he looked her up and down. 

" Well now I know who I have to kill in order to end this little rebellion in order to bring peace back to the land." Alyndra said already coming up with 10 different ways to kill them both. 

"You think that you will get out of this alive? Once we get the information we need you will be put to death for your crimes." Duncan said furiously. 

Just as Duncan looked as if he was about to kill her on the spot a man walked in with a bottle with a strange color that Alyndra had never seen before. 

" Before there is any killing I think it would be best to get the information we need, no?"

Duncan stood down as the tall, tan, strangely handsome man gave Cullen was Alyndra could only guess was a truth potion or something like that. Before the man left he stopped and studied Alyndra. Then his eyes went wide and turned to both Cullen and Duncan, 

"This girl is not what she seems." 


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she is not what she seems?" Both Cullen and Duncan asked at the same time.

"I can tell that there is some heavy magic radiating off this girl. I suspect that blood magic has been used."

Both Cullen and Duncan looked at each other when Duncan nodded his head to Cullen.

" Is there anything was can do to reverse what was done with her without blood magic?"

"There is however it will take too much time that we no longer have. I heard that Andruil and some of the elven gods are looking for her. I, for one, don't want to see if this elven goddess lives up to her name."

Cullen, Duncan and the other gentleman grouped and decided what to do. Cullen nodded and the other man left the tent. After a few minutes went by and the mysterious man walked in with what looked like a wanted mage. Alyndra recognized his face for being a rebellious sympathizer as he had been missing for months and was assumed to have joined the rebellion. He was known to dabble in blood magic which was still frowned upon even though the Elves took over. 

"Untie her Dorian, and hold her still so that he can do what he needs to do. After that, his sentence will be carried out."

Dorian untied Alyndras hands from above her head and put them behind her back. Dorian had her kneel down so that the mage could work his spell. The mage cut his arm and a swirl of blood began to encircle Alyndra. Then everything started to hurt. Alyndras head felt like it was going to burst as the mage struggled to find what he was looking for. It was like he was trying to find the end of a tangled string to unravel all that was hidden or changed. 

Finally, he was able to find the end and unraveled everything that was changed to make Aneirin. There was a burst of blood and light as the spell was released. Alyndra fell to the ground breathing heavily and barely concious. You could hear a pin drop as everyone waited to see if anything had happened. Then there was more change than any of them had expected.

Aneirin's hair began to change from a dark brown to a beautiful golden blonde color, her ears began to shrink from elf ears to normal human ears, and even the build of her body began to change by getting longer and a bit more muscular like that of a human. Slowly Alyndra began to open her eyes and when she did, they were a bright blue with a golden ring. 

She saw both Cullen and Duncan standing over her with distraught and confused faces. All she heard were muffled vocies before she passed out. 

*******

When she awoke she was in a small tent and the man named Dorian was sitting next to her watching her. She felt dazzed and as if she was hit had by a Druffalo. 

"It seems passing out is a habit for you." Dorian said as he swapped a damp rag for a cloder wet one. 

"What happened to me? I feel very strange."

"Well lets just say you are now a completely different person."

Alyndra gave him a weird look and sat up quickly to find a mirror to look at herself in. There was a small mirror that was attached to a wash basin. when she saw herself in the mirror she was stunned. She touched her face and studied what she looked like. The biggest thing that she made her want to cry is that she was actually human. Growing up she always felt that there was something about her that did not feel right. Now she knew why. 

As she looked at herslef there was also something else that she noticed had changed. She felt less angry. No matter what she did or where she was, there was always anger that would linger inside her. In fact it was fuled her to the assassin that she was, Her mother also encouraged her anger as well so that she always had a reason to kill rebels. Because she had felt this anger for so long it almost felt as if there were was a weight lifted off her shoulders. 

She was in a trance till she noticed that she was no longer in the clothes that she was in previously. She was now in a white night gown that went down to her knees. 

"How did I change into these clothes? What happened after I passed out?" 

" We moved you here to recover and one of the ladies changed you so that you could rest eaisly. You have been through a lot and we figured we could get to questioning later. I have laid some new clothes on the bed for you, also if you try running, just know I have an enchantment on you that will keep you from leaving the camp, just in case you had any ideas."

Alyndra understood the predicament that she was in and agreed not to run. Through all the years that Alyndra had been an assassin she knew when she could not do anything. All she could do was plan and wait. Dorian left to let her get dressed and she she did, a million questions ran through her mind. Did her mother know that she was actually a human, if she did why did she not tell her, how did she turn into an elf anyway, if she was not an elf then who was she? This time a small amount of ander came back to but this time it was directed towards Andruil. There were too many questions that needed to be answered and she was the only one that had those answers, 

Once she was dressed she left her tent where Duncan was waiting for her, 

"Follow me." Duncan said as he started to walk away from the tent. 

Alyndra followed Duncan over to a tent that was reletuvely bigger that the rest of the tents and in the middle of them. She figured that this was the Commanders tent. Duncan held open the fabric that acted as door to the tent for her to go in. When she went in, Commander Cullen was kneleing before a statue of Andraste, praying. She could not tell what he was saying only that he seemed desperate for some sort of answer. 

Once he was dine praying he stood up and walked over to the portrain of the old Inquisitor and stared at her for a second. When he turned around and saw Alyndra he turned as white as a ghost. He didnt say anything for what seemed like an eternity till finally he cleared his throat and motioned for her to some closer. 

"What do you know about the Elven gods?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian guided Alyndra away from the tent so that the Commander and Duncan could speak in private. She had explained all that she knew about the Elven Gods but it was not much more than what was public knowledge. The Elven Gods were secretive even to her despite her being the best tool to use for those who disrespected them and the elves. As she was brought back to her tent she contemplated what was happening to her. IN one day she was taken from the only home that she knows and finds out that she is actually human and not an Elf. 

She paced back and forth as a thousand different questions riddled her mind. If she was actually human then where was she born, where did she come from, and most importantly, who were her parents? There were so important as she had no idea that this was even possible. Although with the veil ripped open, almost anything was possible. She walked over to the mirror again to see what she looked like. She tried pinching herself to see if this was a dream, she rubbed her eyes to see if maybe she was hallucinating but no matter what she did it changed nothing. She was really human.

********

As Cullen watched Aneirin leave the tent he looked over to Duncan who looked just as frustrated as he felt. Then once the tent opening was closed, he sat down in his chair and looked at Duncan.

"That was a near-complete waste of time. She only knew what everyone else knew which is not very much." Cullen said.

"Well from the way it sounds they have been secretive with everyone in fears that they would be trapped in the fade again should someone know too much. Also,I wanted to ask you something." 

" You never asked my permission before so what is stopping you this time?"

"Its just that, she looked an awful lot like the Herold did she not?" 

This is what Cullen was afraid of. He should have rejoiced at this moment, he wanted to run to Aneirin and tell her everything but he didn't know how that would affect her. How was he supposed to tell her that she was his daughter. How was he supposed to break it to the men that the one person they all wanted to see dead was his flesh and blood. The only ones who would recognize her were all elsewhere gathering information and those who would join the rebellion. The only person that he could talk to about this, was Dorian.

Just as he thought about that Dorian walked into the tent with a rather serious face.

"Duncan, could you please give me and the Commander a moment?"

Duncan nodded and left the tent. As soon as he was out of earshot he began to yell at Cullen.

"What are we going to do about this Cullen, what are you going to do about this? If my eyes do not deceive me that it Alyndra, yours and the Herolds daughter. I thought she was killed along with Evelyn?" HE said not sure how to compose himself.

"I know Dorian, I was thinking about that the entire time she was in here. The second I saw her change into her human form, I thought it was a hallucination from the blood mage. Once she entered the tent again I knew that it was her. She has her mothers eyes."

"And she is also a spitting image of you, it wont be long before the men figure out who she is. Then they may turn against you thinking that you are siding with the Elven Gods. We need to do something about this quick before it gets out of hand."

" You dont think I thought of that? I want nothing more than to tell her who she is, I want nothing more than to embrace my daughter as it was her and her mothers death that started this whole rebellion. As of right now that is not my daughter as my daughter died the day my wife died. We need to come up with a plan before she decides to become less cooperative."


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen brought Alyndra back to his tent so that he would be able to question her about Andruil. As Alyndra made her way back under the watchful eye of Dorian she had debated with herself if she was actually going to tell them everything she knew about her only mother. All her life Alyndra was treated like a tool and never like a daughter when if came to be raised by Andruil. There was one time that Alyndra tried to get close to Andruil but was instead beaten near half to death. She was about 10 years old a the time and when she was doing some hard training with her mentor she had slipped and broken her arm in two places. She cried hard and ran to Andruil looking for some sort of comfort. All she found was a hard hand against her cheek. 

"When you are out there in the real world nobody is going to come to rescue you if you are hurt. If you cry they will only see the weakness that is inside of you. Now quit crying and go see the healer for your arm. If it is not healed when you come back then you are of no use to me."

Those words would constantly echo through Alyndras mind. She could not show weakness no matter what she did as well on that day she realized she was nothing but a tool to be used and discarded if she was no longer useful. Andruil even sacrificed her to the rebellious soldiers so that she could use her as a scapegoat. She knew Andruil too well and knew that she let them take her so that she could squash the rebellion in one blow. 

Her decision was made as she entered the Commander's tent. Cullen gestured for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. There on the desk was a cup of tea, steaming hot and that smelled of Royal Elf root. Alyndra knew that it was going to be a truth potion when she drank it and she would not be able to stop the truth from coming out. 

"Please have a seat, we have much to discuss and not a lot of time," he said as Alyndra took her seat. "I had the camp cook prepare a cup of tea for you so that you may relax a little while we talk."

Once again Alyndra knew that it had a truth potion in it as the color gave it away. She picked up the cup, took in the aroma, and drank the entire cup. She was all too happy to drink it as she wanted to tell them everything about Andruil, even if it was hard to say. 

For near about an hour Alyndra went into great detail about how she grew up and what Andruil was like, if she had any weaknesses, and what her possible plans were. Everything that Alyndra had been holding in for so long came flowing out. She never realized exactly how much she actually hated Andruil until she was forced to talk about it. Cullen was ever inquisitive and Duncan who had joined the tent shortly after Alyndra began to talk, was taking note of everything that she said. There were times his face became soft and almost sympathetic for Alyndra. After 2 hours had passed she had finished most of her story as well as answered all questions that Cullen and Duncan may have had for her.

" I have one final question for you if you don't mind me asking?" Duncan asked as he put his quill and paper down. Alyndra looked at him with waiting eyes as she was sure she had covered just about everything. "Is Aneirin your real name?"

His question made her heart drop. It had been a long time since her real name had crossed her lips. Saying it was almost too taboo for her. However, she could feel the truth serum pulling at the truth that yes she did. 

"My nanny when I was very little always called me Alyndra. She said that was the name I had before I was born as Aneirin. I was never sure what she meant by that until a little while ago when I went from being an elf to being human. I guess Alyndra is my real name."

Duncan went pale as a ghost as he looked her up and down and then shot Cullen worried eyes. Many people knew what Cullens' daughter's name was when they had attended her name day so many years ago. However many of those people have died to are under the control of the Elven Gods. Cullen said nothing nor took in Duncan's gaze as he already knew what he was thinking. 

"Well then, Alyndra, you have given us everything we needed. Right now I am going to give you a choice as you have been surprisingly cooperative with us other than when you first arrived at our camp. You can either join us in restoring the veil, or we kill you and send your body back to Skyhold, this is your choice."

Alyndra already knew what her answer was but she didn't want them to see that in her. She paused for a brief moment as if she was really contemplating her options.

"I will join you and help you restore the veil, whatever the cost."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters which I will try and update every day.


End file.
